


Encore raté

by Nelja



Category: Sparkling Generation Valkyrie Yuuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Loki is awesome in any iteration
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki essaie de persuader Thor qu'il est son ami, si, si...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore raté

**Author's Note:**

> Cette version des personnages appartient à Kittyhawk.

"La chute des dieux, la fin du monde... au fond, je m'en fiche ! Je veux seulement me libérer ! Et..." - sous forme de peluche, Loki doit sauter pour susurrer à l'oreille de Thor. "si _quelqu'un_ délivrait mon corps physique, je laisserais tomber cet épouvantable Surt... J'étais votre ami, autrefois !"

Thor semble hésiter. Si quelqu'un peut pardonner son crime, ou l'avoir oublié, c'est lui...

"Je me rappelle." répond Thor. "Notre ami."

Il sourit largement. "Je plains Surt. Mais nos chances de gagner augmentent si tu l'assistes."

"Caramba," grommelle Loki, écroulé à terre, "encore raté."


End file.
